The Friend Of Everyone
by DragonAgeStarWarsNerd
Summary: The Inquisitor gets a surprised visit from an old friend. However, this friend knows a lot of people. A lot of well known people.
1. Chapter 1

Friend Of Everyone

_i don't own any of the locations, characters, or anything else. that belongs to Bioware. Isis is my own character and i own her but that's it. If you like it, comment. I would love to hear from you guys. On request I will do a background story on Isis but only if requested. Love ya._

Isis. The Witch of the Graves. The Animal Caller. She has been know as these but only a few call her Isis. When the Inquisitor has a strange dream, the Inquisitor decides to find her... but she fond him first. However she isn't just friends with the inquisitor...

_Isis….. Where are you..? _The Inquisitor woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Luckily he didn't wake Dorian, who was sleeping besides him. Troy Lavellan was in love with the other mage, and Dorian in love with the Dalish elevn mage. Whenever troy finds the weight of the world on his shoulders (which is quite often) he thinks of the mage. Right now, after this dream, he is thinking of the really, really good sex they just had before falling asleep. But right now, he needs to find a long lost friend. A friend of many important people. The next day the inquisitor, his inner circle and his advisers are gathered in the tavern chatting a drinking when a solider comes running up to them. "Inquisitor! somebody is stole from your room!" Troy jumps up, shouting,"Shit! do you know what they took?" The solider shakes his head but the explains that the thief is still in the keep at the moment. Everyone jumps up and runs towards the throne hall. 'A thief in Skyhold and on the day the Grey Wardens from Ferelden are to come and visit." Blackwall says, angry."How the hell did he get in here?" Varric asks, somewhat annoyed. "I don't know sir, but the thief was fast and smart. The men that went after her went the wrong way even though they claim the where right behind her when they lost him." the solider explains, somewhat in awe. Troy could see why when they got to his private room. Everything was in it place perfectly.. except his desk. The desk looked as if a angry bear was in the mood to too rip a desk to shreds. Troy runs over and checks the desk and then shouts out in horror and panic. "My mothers amulet is gone! That's the only thin i have left of my family!" Dorisn growls with anger , as many of the others as well. Suddenly Cole shouts, "There she goes! down the hall!" Everyone runs down the passage way to the hall. "Its a she?" Cullen asks Cole. "Yes, it is a women. But i don't think she will get far. Look!" Cole points to the gate where the Grey Wardens have just arrived. The Grey wardens and the Warden Commander ride through the gates and dismount, giving the ruins of their horses to stable boys. Just then the woman burst through the doors of the throne hall with the inquisitor and his friends right after her. "STOP HER!" Cullen shouts, to anyone who can hear, including the wardens. The Warden commander draws his sword and rushes forward to meet the mystery woman thief. she stops and, from under her hood she gives him a little smile. She the rushes forward with so much speed, the Commander hardly has time to raise his shield. But she was counting on this. Using the shield as a stepping stone, she back flips off of the shield and sails through the air to land on top of the gate house. She then calls to the stunned and amazed crowd. "Inquisitor, if you wish to she the amulet again, find me at the town of Redcliffe. Only bring the Commander with you." And with that she jumps of the gate house, landing o the pathway to Skyhold, climbing on the house she had hidden behind a rock where no one could she it and rides away from the strong hold of the Inquisition. "Well, it looks like we have to find this mystery woman and see what she wants." says the warden commander, turning around to face the rest of the merry band of misfits. "Agreed", says the inquisitor"But, who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Friend Of Everyone

_i don't own any of the locations, characters, or anything else. that belongs to Bioware. Isis is my own character and i own her but that's it. If you like it, comment. I would love to hear from you guys. On request I will do a background story on Isis but only if requested. Love ya. I was told by a friend i should describe the characters a little more, so i will describe what they wear, make-up(if they wear it) and how they physically look. Rated M for later chapters. Strong language,_

Hector Cousland and Troy Lavellan travel to the village of Redcliffe to find the mystery women. "Exactly, why do you think she stole your mothers amulet? Out of everything she could have taken, why that?" "I'm not sure Hector.." the inquisitor said then sighs, "But i do know is that i **will **get it back." Hector nods and tells troy to look one way, he'll look the other. They meet close to the docks shaking both of their heads. "If i was a thief that wanted to speak to important people, where would i be?" Hector asks to him self. Just then a small child bumps into his leg. "I'm sorry sir! please don't have me beat!" Hector smiles and says, "Its quite alright, young man. But can you tell me where you are headed?" "I can show you!" the young boy exclaims, happy to not to be getting a beating. All three head down to the end of the docks to find a small food stand surrounded by orphans and poor children. "Look at the woman," troy whispers to hector, "its the thief!" Hector, for the first time, looks at the woman. She was wearing knee high black high-heeled boots, black pants(somewhat tight), A white shirt with no sleeves, a black corset, and a black hood. At her elbows where golden hoops with wide, flowing whit sleeves that stooped right at her wrist. Her hands had at least two inch nails, that looked a little like talons, painted black. she also had an amulet that had an owl and the moon on it. She was passing around food and two sovereigns to every single child that was present. The little boy that lead them to the woman comes back with his food and money and tells them, "She gives all the orphans a lot food and money. She gives all the poor kids more money for their family's and food as well." "So basically, the orphans get more food, the poor get more money." says Hector. The young boy nods and then runs off. The two companions approached the stand. "Well its about time you two showed up." the women says, smiling. "How did you know it was us?" asked Troy. seeing as they where wearing fully body brown cloaks over their armor. "Because i knew you too would get here in cloaks to avoid attention." the women explains. "Besides," she continued, "I know you two a little too well." She then removes you hood to show her face. She had tan skin, a shade lighter than Dorians, and has waist long red, wavy, and curly hair. She had dark purple eyes and was wearing black eyeliner, black eye-shadows, dark purple lipstick with black lip-liner and no blush. "_Ha, like she needs the blush." _Think both Hector and Troy. Then they all hug. "Its been too long," says Troy. "its been like, a day before you left for the conclave," says Isis. "Isis. We missed you at the group party." Says hector, jokingly annoyed. "I know. So shut it, Hect." Jokes Isis. She then holds out her hand which holds Troy's amulet. "I stole this so i could get you away from the rest of the inquisition. I need your help." she exclaims after troy took back his amulet. "Why not ask at Skyhold?" troy asks, confused as fuck. "because in there your the inquisitor," Isis explains, "But out here, your a friend." Troy nods his head, understanding. "But why ask for me too?" Asks Hector. "Because what i need involves darkspwan." Says Isis. "And we need to leave now. Are you ready?" "Where are we going?" Asks Troy and Hector at the same time. "The Dales." Isis says then the world goes black..

_So I'm new to this but I'm try to expand how the story goes but it might seem weird or just pain wrong. If you notice this, please tell me and i will explain and change it in the story. Hoped you like this, and yes I am using my Inquisitor, warden and Hawke. I will always have their relationships explained and other friends from Origins and 2 show up. Love Ya! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Friend Of Everyone

_i don't own any of the locations, characters, or anything else. that belongs to Bioware. Isis is my own character and i own her but that's it. If you like it, comment. I would love to hear from you guys. On request I will do a background story on Isis but only if requested. Love ya. I was told by a friend i should describe the characters a little more, so i will describe what they wear, make-up(if they wear it) and how they physically look. Rated M for later chapters. Strong language,_

Hector and Troy awake at the base of a giant tree, sprawled on the ground. Isis is standing in front of them, her eyes glowing pure white. As her eyes return to normal, there others get to their feet to check their surroundings. They are standing at the base of a giant tree, surrounded of other giant forest ground is full of lush greenery and vibrant flowers. A butterfly lands on Troys shoulder and they turn to Isis for explaining.

Isis sits on the ground for a little breather. Teleporting them all the way to the Emerald Graves like that took a little out of her. They others join her as she starts to explain. "To the west of here, not that far, lays a grove. In this grove is an alter. I need to get to the alter to preform a ritual. The problem is that there are darkspawn in the grove. We have all faced darkspawn and know what they can do, so we know the dangers. The reason i brought you here is i need your help, not only for clearing out the darkspawn but for when i start the ritual. I do not know who or what it will attract but i need help to fend them off. Also its because I trust you two." Finishes Isis. The other two are shocked and teary eyed at this but understand the gravity of the situation. They nod their head in understanding and they all get up and head in the direction f the grove.

Soon they find the grove to see it is filled with hurlocks and genlocks. All three of them ready their weapons and rush in. Troy hits them with ice, lighting, and his necromancy spells. Isis uses her magic and her sword just as well and Hector uses his sword and shield combination. Hector and Isis's attacks or combines, fluid, timed perfectly and conjoined, they look like one person fighting. In a matter of minutes the darkspawn all lie dead at their feet. Isis puts her weapon up and approaches the alter. She puts a vile upon the alter and starts to speak in a language they don't understand. Soon they here a rumbling and suddenly, a pride demon appears out of a rift that has formed in the middle of the grove. "So.. finally it appears!" the pride demon shouts in a low, rumbling voice to Isis. "Only to make sure you wont do what you have down to anyone else!" shouts Isis back. Then the blinding light appears out of know where, blinding Hector and Troy..

_Heyyy guys! So here is the new chapter of the story of Isis and her friends. In the next chapter her titles will be explained along with the wardens relationships and hawke will show up. Later cameos will show up soon too! Love ya guys! hope you enjoyed it! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Friend Of Everyone

_i don't own any of the locations, characters, or anything else. that belongs to Bioware. Isis is my own character and i own her but that's it. If you like it, comment. I would love to hear from you guys. On request I will do a background story on Isis but only if requested. Love ya. I was told by a friend i should describe the characters a little more, so i will describe what they wear, make-up(if they wear it) and how they physically look. Rated M for later chapters. Strong language,_

Hector eye sight comes back into focus but it is still a brilliant light that he sees. But what he sees in the center of the light is what has him shocked and awed. In the middle of the light, where the pride demon used to be is a being of darkness and hate. Hector could actually feel the hatred rolling of the being in waves. Isis was standing in the middle to but she was different. She had strange glowing tattoos all over her arms and legs. She was the source of the light and was using in as a shield and weapon. Hector also noticed that where ever she stepped, Vines and roots started to grow, wrapping around the darkness man's legs. Isis was blasting the shadow creature with light again and again while the shadow being was doing its best to stay alive. As the two beings continued their fight, hector rushed to troy, who was hiding behind a large rock. "What is that creature?!" asks Troy. "I'm not sure, but I don't think its going to be a problem anymore." Hector exclaims, pointing to the fight. Isis, well glowing Isis, is standing in front of the creature with her sword in hand. She raises it up and brings it down, ending the evil creatures life. Then Isis returns to normal and faints.

Isis wakes up back in Skyhold, not sure whats going on. She is laying in a bed with her cloths folded neatly on the night stand, There s a note on top of the cloths. Isis picks it up and reads,"_Isis, you fainted after the fight with that thing so we brought you back to Skyhold in the middle of the night so no one would see you. Your cloths have been washed and you have been bathed. Meet in my private chambers when you are awake. ~Troy._" "_Well that was thought fully" _Thinks Isis. She dresses quickly and apples her makeup like in looked before. She then sneaks out of the room to meet Troy in his chambers. She gets to the room unseen and knocks once. "Come in" she hears Troy say. She opens the door to find Troy and Hector tied to the bed naked. At the foot of the bed is a man that is dressed in heavy chain mail. He turns to Isis and smile. "Ah we finally have the missing piece." the man says before raising his great sword to strike..

Troy watches, helpless, as the sword come down fast at Isis. However, Isis is a resourceful woman. She doesn't have to a sword or use magic to get out of something like this. She doges to swing and putting as much power in to her legs, kicks him in the stomach with all her power and force. The man fly's back towards the balcony, fracturing the stone and that's when Isis lets out the growl.

The Inner circle of Inquisitions friends and other wardens run towards the Inquisitors room. Cullen bracks down the door in less the a second and all rush in to something really strange and weird. The warden and inquisitor are taking the ropes the still hung around their wrists and are completely naked. Dorian feels something move in his neither reaches. And many of the others just look away. The other weird thing is the giant bear walking towards the naked men. "Troy, look out!" shouts Dorian, raising his staff to attack. "Wait, don't!" shouts both Troy and Hector. Just then the bear transforms into a owl and fly's out the window. Everyone looks at the two men. which for some reason are still naked, for an explanation. "I guess it decided that a bear wasn't the right animal for it." jokes Hector.

_Heyyy! sorry about posting this chapter but not finishing i saved it and then uploaded it before my internet shut down a while ago. but its back up so here is the new version! I will try to upload chapters as soon as possible. Love you all and leave a review if you like it._


End file.
